1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vocabulary games and more particularly pertains to a new vocabulary teaching system for helping a student to learn vocabulary words.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vocabulary games is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,338 describes a system for teaching grammar to a user through a game played similar to BINGO. Another type of vocabulary game is U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,651 having a plurality of playing cards each having vocabulary words one them to help a user to learn vocabulary words. U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,347 has a card game to facilitate learning to spell words on the cards. U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,602 has a card game for building the vocabulary of the players playing the game. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 171,084 shows a set of educational cards.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features to help teach the usage of the vocabulary words.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing worksheets with sentence indicia using each of the vocabulary indicia from the vocabulary sheets so that the student has to identify which of the vocabulary indicia is to be used in each of the sentence indicia.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new vocabulary teaching system that provide a fun and entertaining way to learn vocabulary words.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a plurality of subsets each being designed for being used to help teach successive levels of vocabulary to the student. Each of the subsets comprises a plurality of vocabulary sheets and a plurality of worksheets. Each of the vocabulary sheets comprises a plurality of vocabulary indicia. Each of the vocabulary indicia of each of the vocabulary sheets is designed for representing a unique vocabulary word. Each of the worksheets comprises a plurality of sentence indicia. Each of the sentence indicia is designed for representing a sentence with one of the vocabulary indicia from one of the vocabulary sheets missing from the sentence whereby the associated one of the vocabulary indicia is related to one of the sentence indicia to facilitate teaching the usage of the associated one of the vocabulary indicia.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.